C'est entre l'ombre et l'âme
by Ayana-pitchoune
Summary: Réponse au prompt lancé sur le forum du CPAF qui consistait à créer un fanart en s'inspirant des vers suivants : C'est entre l'ombre et l'âme, en secret, que je t'aime / Je t'aime sans savoir comment, ni quand, ni d'où / Je t'aime sans détour, sans orgueil, sans problèmes." Pablo Neruda.


**Auteur:** Ayana

**Genre :** Romance S/J, hommage

**Saison :** après la 8 et avant le retour de Sam dans la 9

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi, pas de salaire, rien que pour le plaisir des fans et de moi-même

**Résumé :** Réponse au prompt lancé sur le forum du CPAF () qui consistait à créer un fanart en s'inspirant des vers suivants : _C'est entre l'ombre et l'âme, en secret, que je t'aime / Je t'aime sans savoir comment, ni quand, ni d'où / Je t'aime sans détour, sans orgueil, sans problèmes._" Pablo Neruda

**Note : **Hum hum alors oui bon d'accord ce texte est long, surtout pour un prompt, mais j'ai pas réussi à faire plus court (n'ayant pas écrit de fic depuis longtemps je dois encore me réhabituer à ce format, et puis trois pages ça reste court comme fic pour moi^^)... Pas vraiment le temps de soumettre ce texte au long processus de relecture avec bêtas auquel je m'astreins habituellement donc n'hésitez pas à balancer tout dans vos coms !

**Note 2 :** Même si j'ai bien conscience que le sujet était beaucoup plus libre j'ai préféré inclure directement la citation et d'en faire l'élément central de mon texte (j'ai même ajouté une seconde citation du même recueil). Parce que parfois il faut savoir reconnaitre sa propre médiocrité face au talent des grands maitres, et laisser ceux qui savent ce qui font parler d'amour pour nous...

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

_**« C'est entre l'ombre et l'âme, en secret, que je t'aime »**_

_**xxxxx  
**_

Le colonel Bergman retourna s'asseoir et Jack le remercia avant de jeter un énième regard désabusé mais discret à l'horloge fixée au mur. Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heures que les gens se succédaient devant lui, rapport après rapport, département après département, et l'exercice était loin de lui arranger l'humeur. En fait, le seul point positif de cette journée avait été de découvrir l'identité du représentant envoyé par la zone 51 pour participer à cette réunion qui s'annonçait comme toujours des plus soporifique.

En voyant son ancien second entrer dans son bureau ce matin là Jack n'avait pu refréner un sourire auquel la jeune femme avait répondu avec sincérité, lui faisant réaliser avec force combien la voir lui avait manqué. Non pas qu'ils aient totalement perdus contact après sa mutation à Washington, mais la distance et leurs emplois du temps chargés avaient réduit leurs rapports à quelques emails et coup de téléphone amicaux ; une situation que Jack était vraiment très loin d'approuver. C'était donc pour son plus grand plaisir qu'ils avaient enfin pu discuter un moment face à face, et ce même si Jack avait dû s'absenter au beau milieu de la discussion pour aller régler un problème urgent trois étages plus haut.

Alors que le prochain intervenant se préparait à prendre la parole O'Neill jeta un regard en biais à la seule chose dans cette pièce qui avait réussi à capter son attention au cours de ces dernières heures (si l'on excluait cette maudite horloge qui semblait prendre plaisir à égrener les minutes à la vitesse d'une tortue agonisante). C'est alors qu'il la remarqua. Cette petite chose si anodine, si banale, qui pourtant envoya une puissante décharge électrique à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Et cette chose n'était rien d'autre qu'un stylo à bille violet, tournoyant entre les mains de Samantha. Jack fronça les sourcils alors que son cerveau se mettait soudain à fonctionner à pleine vitesse. Un stylo violet, tenu par Carter, là, maintenant, en face de lui. D'une manière ou d'une autre c'était important. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela lui semblait-il tout à coup si... familier ? Une image se forma alors dans son esprit. C'était l'image d'un recueil de poèmes qu'il avait feuilleté d'un œil distrait quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'il ruminait le concours de circonstance l'ayant amené à passer la pause déjeuner seul dans son bureau austère plutôt qu'en compagnie de son ancienne coéquipière. Remarquant qu'une des pages avait été écornée il avait ouvert le livre pour découvrir que certains vers avaient été délicatement soulignés.

_...c'est entre l'ombre et l'âme, en secret, que je t'aime_

_Je t'aime sans savoir comment, ni quand, ni d'où _

_Je t'aime sans détour, sans orgueil, sans problèmes._

Sur le moment la présence incongrue de ces graffitis à l'intérieur d'un livre qu'il venait à peine d'acheter l'avait laissé perplexe, mais il avait très vite dû écarter ce mystère, son attention étant appelée par d'autres problèmes plus pressant.

Seulement voilà, maintenant tout lui revenait. Chacun des évènements de cette journée qui s'étaient succédés, jusqu'à ce détail insignifiant qui avait fait bondir son cœur sans qu'il en comprenne immédiatement la raison.

L'entrevue du matin avec Carter, l'atmosphère tendue alors que leur regards insistants semblaient démentir le ton léger et amical de leur échange, le livre qui trônait en évidence sur son bureau, les longues minutes où il avait dû s'absenter, et enfin les quelques vers soulignés au crayon violet ; d'un violet suspicieusement similaire à celui qui virevoltait à cet instant même entre les mains de la jeune femme.

Comme hypnotisés, Jack semblait ne plus pouvoir se détacher de cette danse discrète et de celle qui en était responsable, réfléchissant aux implications possibles de tout ce qu'il venait de réaliser. Après quelques instants, l'instinct entrainé de la militaire lui chuchota qu'elle était observée, l'encourageant à balayer la salle des yeux jusqu'à croiser le regard insistant du général. Quand elle remarqua ce qui semblait accaparer son attention ses gestes devinrent tout à coup hésitants. Remarquant immédiatement son trouble Jack la dévisagea avec insistance, laissant un sourire presque carnassier se dessiner sur son visage. Sam se détacha maladroitement de son regard et fit mine de reporter son attention vers le scientifique qui se tenait debout devant eux, sachant pertinemment qu'elle venait de se faire piéger à son propre jeu.

Le colonel Samantha Carter avait toujours particulièrement aimé la prose de Pablo Neruda et lorsque ses yeux avaient effleuré la couverture du livre ce matin là, une impulsion l'avait poussé à faire un geste qui n'avait ensuite cessé de la hanter. Bien sûr quand elle s'était porté volontaire pour venir à Washington au nom de ses nouveaux collègues ses motivations avaient été avant tout personnelles. Mais son plan avait plutôt été de guetter des signes trahissant l'état d'esprit de son ancien supérieur vis à vis de leur nouvelle situation et, cas échéant, de l'encourager discrètement à faire le premier pas dans sa direction... Se déclarer à lui à travers les vers d'un poème, voilà quelque chose qui ne faisait certainement pas parti de son plan initial ! Furieuse contre l'embarras qu'elle ressentait à cet instant elle maudit une seconde le grand poète, avant que sa raison ne lui rappelle l'absurdité d'une telle pensée. Ce matin là alors qu'ils discutaient elle n'avait pu ignorer la tension qui régnait entre eux, entretenant l'espoir qui l'avait poussé à faire le chemin jusqu'à la capitale. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait osé faire le premier pas, tous deux prisonniers d'une distance rendue aussi douloureuse qu'indispensable par huit longues années passées à servir côte à côte. Et après tant de temps, tant de silences, Sam n'était simplement pas certaine de savoir trouver les mots capables de les délivrer...

_...c'est entre l'ombre et l'âme, en secret, que je t'aime_

_Je t'aime sans savoir comment, ni quand, ni d'où _

_Je t'aime sans détour, sans orgueil, sans problèmes._

Et voilà que tout à coup les mots étaient là, couchés sur le papier, criant ce que sa voix ne parvenait pas, ne parviendrait peut-être jamais à dire. Alors oui, sur le moment elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir en faire ses messagers, craignant et en même temps espérant qu'il comprenne ce simple message qu'elle lui avait laissé. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'était l'effet que ce simple acte aurait sur ses nerfs, et le fait qu'il découvrirait son message si rapidement, qui plus est alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux au milieu d'une salle remplie d'étrangers ! Après quelques instants elle eut tout de même la satisfaction de voir son général reporter à son tour son attention vers l'objet de leur présence ici, au moins en apparence. A présent les cartes étaient entre ses mains, et la jeune femme se prépara à l'attente nerveuse qui allait commencer, espérant qu'il fasse un choix qui chasserait enfin ce vide familier qui avait élu domicile dans son cœur depuis bien trop longtemps.

Ce soir là, quand Jack regagna son bureau son premier geste fut de se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil avant de tendre une main avide vers le livre posé devant lui. Il retrouva sans peine la page incriminée et relu les quelques vers qui accaparaient chacune de ses pensées depuis maintenant plusieurs heures :

_...c'est entre l'ombre et l'âme, en secret, que je t'aime..._

Entre l'ombre et l'âme, en secret... quelques mots qui résumaient si bien leur passé.

_Je t'aime sans savoir comment, ni quand, ni d'où._

Une déclaration. L'aveu d'une impuissance face à ces sentiments, face à eux.

_Je t'aime sans détour, sans orgueil, sans problèmes._

Une promesse d'avenir ? Sans problèmes... après tout c'était vrai, qu'est-ce qui les séparait encore à présent que la barrière froide et définitive de la loi ne se dressait plus entre eux ?

Jack rejeta sa tête en arrière et passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui avait bien pu pousser la scientifique à faire ce pas si décisif vers lui, mais quelque soi la force cosmique, la volonté divine ou bien le coup de folie qui en était responsable, il l'accueillait comme une délivrance quasi inespérée. Bien décidé à saisir la chance qui s'offrait à lui le militaire fit virevolter les pages entre ses mains à la recherche d'un poème qu'il se souvenait avoir lu quelques jours plus tôt. Quand il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait un sourire illumina ses traits et il attrapa impatiemment l'un des stylos qui trônait sur son bureau...

Impossible de se concentrer sur les dossiers qu'elle avait emmené Sam avait fini par abandonner. Allongée sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, ses deux mains recouvrant son visage, elle tentait de retrouver un semblant de calme, ce qui avec toutes les pensées qui l'assaillaient à présent était loin d'être gagné. La simple idée de ce qu'elle avait fait et de ce qui pourrait arriver ensuite s'imposait peu à peu à elle, la laissant en proie à une agitation profonde. Le bruit de quelqu'un frappant à la porte la sortit néanmoins de ses pensées et elle se remit rapidement sur pied. Alors qu'elle approchait elle fut attiré par un mouvement au niveau du sol et remarqua la feuille que son visiteur fit glisser sous sa porte. Respirant profondément elle se baissa et la ramassa, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant alors qu'elle reconnaissait la page déchirée d'un livre. Parcourant les lignes avec empressement son regard fut tout naturellement attiré par deux strophes que quelqu'un avait consciencieusement soulignées.

_J'ai faim de tes cheveux, de ta voix, de ta bouche,_

_sans manger je vais par les rues, et je me tais,_

_sans le soutien du pain, et dès l'aube hors de moi_

_je cherche dans le jour la bruit d'eau de tes pas._

_J'ai faim, je vais, je viens, flairant le crépuscule_

_et je te cherche, et je cherche ton cœur brûlant_

_comme un puma dans le désert de Quitratùe. _

A la lecture de ses mots son rythme cardiaque atteignit un nouveau record. Elle avait espéré une réponse bien-sûr, mais elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à une réponse si rapide, ni de cette teneur là ! Les vers qu'elle avait choisi étaient certes sans équivoque, et emprunts de la force qui accompagnait toujours la prose de leur auteur, mais de ceux-ci transpirait toute sa passion vibrante et sauvage. Il y avait aussi de l'amour, de la tendresse dans ces mots, mais il y avait surtout une faim dévorante, un besoin d'une intensité qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Se forçant à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration Sam avança une main tremblante mais décidée vers la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

Dans le regard brun sur lequel elle tomba il y avait de la joie mais aussi un soulagement, comme s'il avait douté jusqu'au bout qu'elle ouvre cette porte derrière laquelle il se tenait. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se dévisager, incertains de la conduite à suivre, alors qu'ils laissaient leurs regards faire tomber les dernières barrières que le doute et la douleur avaient érigés. Finalement ce fut la voix grave et chaleureuse de Jack qui brisa le silence :

Bonsoir, Sam.

Un frisson la parcourut en entendant la caresse à peine dissimulée dans le ton de sa voix.

Bonsoir.

Vous avez déjà diné ?

C'est une invitation ?

Ça ça ne fait aucun doute. J'essaie simplement de voir si c'est une invitation à diner ou si je dois trouver une autre excuse pour vous kidnapper. Avec votre permission bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, une lueur espiègle dansant derrière ses prunelles sombres.

Le sourire de Sam s'accentua devant son intonation délibérément charmeuse et elle prit une seconde pour bénir l'âme du regretté Neruda.

Un diner semble une excellente idée, répondit-elle simplement, alors que son cerveau encore sous le choc ne semblait pas capable de formuler de phrase plus complexe.

Parfait ! Mais avant cela...

Elle le vit soudain avancer et poser doucement sa main droite sur sa joue. Il fit alors glisser sa main jusqu'à la nuque de la jeune femme et s'approcha davantage, semblant attendre un signe de sa part. Signe qu'elle lui accorda volontiers en comblant le faible espace qui les séparait pour venir se nicher dans ses bras. Visiblement satisfait de cette réaction sans équivoque Jack fondit sur elle, laissant leurs âmes impatientes continuer le dialogue silencieux qu'un grand poète avait commencé pour eux...

xxxxx

FIN !

xxxx

Voilà pour ceux qui l'ignoraient encore Pablo Neruda était un grand shippeur. Il s'y est mis un peu tard certes mais bon...


End file.
